fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Two Hunters Unite!!
It was a dark night in Fiore, just dark enough for some secret meetings to occur like the one that's happening now. This meeting was arranged inside your typical old and dusty abandoned warehouse. There was a large round dusty table in the middle and a man stood near it. The man (who had arranged the meeting) was early, he liked it, it emphasised the seriousness of the situation. The man looked quite young, he looked like he was in his twenties, however in this world looks can be deceiving. He had brown hair with golden bangs and wore a red trench coat that covered his bare chest. He wore black trousers and dark brown shoes. As the time came for the little meeting to begin he began to have second thoughts. No! he thought to himself. This the only way and those two are highly recommended. As the clock struck 11:00pm the door opened and two men walked in. One of them men that walked in was of average height with pure silver hair, he wore a red and black waistcoat and baggy black trousers held up by a thick belt, he got halfway to the table before asking the other man "Hey, you know what we're here for?" "Nope, all I know is that we were called here on business" the other man replied. This man was the same height, if not slightly taller, than the silver haired man. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers with black shoes. He had a gold watch on his right hand and wore white ear piercings. He had long black hair that reached his middle of his back. "Gentlemen!" the man at the table suddenly said. "Don't be shy, take a seat and feel at home." At home in a place like this with people I don't know? Heh, very funny... the man thought to himself. He then took a seat. The silver haired man took a seat and then introduced himself "I am Kazaku Imita, just call me Zaku" he leaned back in his seat getting as comfortable as he could before reaching down to the ground a picking up a metallic silver goblet filled with wine seemingly appearing out of nowhere giving the other man a chance to do the same. "Ah Mr Zaku, I've heard much about you, they call you the translucent warrior, correct?" the brown haired man said with a smile. "That is correct" Zaku replied staying comfortable in his seat and gave a demonstration by turning his arm into Magic Slime and moving it about, "So who are you" Zaku aimed this question at the other man who entered beside him "And why are we here?" This question was aimed at the host of the meeting. "I'm Mikihisa Jacks..." the other black haired man replied. "Ah Mr Jacks, I've also heard about you. You have bodyguard training and you're a master at martial arts. You also practice an unusual magic too. Apart from that there's not much left on the database" the man outlined. "You know a lot about me," Mikihisa replied. "I do my research," the man replied. He then sat down at the table himself and brought out a yellow folder. "Alright, let's cut to the chase. My name is Zero, the reason I hired you are because you two are highly recommended bounty hunters. However, this task isn't about you tracking something for me, I need you two to meet up with, and escort, a friend of mine to a certain location. All of the details are within the folder". He then slid the folder across the table and Mikihisa caught it. He then opened it up and showed Zaku the first page. There was a picture of a beautiful young women with long black hair in a pony tail. In the picture she wore what looked like a school uniform, white shirt with black stripes and a red skirt. "She's cute, where we headed?" Zaku asked, taking another sip from his wine and looking at the folder some more. "And who's targeting her?" Zaku's eyes met directly with Zero's when this question was asked.